The present invention relates to a button, particularly for articles of clothing, having a button shank adapted to be fastened to the article of clothing, and having a section integrally formed with the shank which connects, via a flexible bridge of material, to a button plate.
A button of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 3,405,830. The button plate thereof is tiltable relative to the shank. Furthermore, this type of development permits a certain axial displacement. The flexible bridge of material always restores the button to its basic position; to this extent it acts as a return spring. A metal covering of the body of the button, which is interrupted in the region of the shank, defines this basic position, which cannot be exceeded in axial direction.
Such a button requires a relatively large number of parts. In particular, the fact that the bridge of material is located close to the axis facilitates the shearing off of the button plate when turning is effected thereon, a variant of the urge to play which can be again and again observed.